


Chances

by AviWastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Casual Flirting, Degradation, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, George is a bit confused, Hatred, Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Parties, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviWastaken/pseuds/AviWastaken
Summary: George is a senior in college. He had always been an introvert and avoided every party he could but he allows his friends to drag him to a party one night where he meets an interesting man who despises him. Despite the obvious hate, George can't help but feel something.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195





	1. Invitations

Sometimes George would wish. Wish upon stars. He thought that maybe one day his wishes would come true. But maybe he wanted to believe anything at that point. That was always something he lacked. George always believed in stars growing up because he had a small belief in the universe. A small belief that maybe something would go his way for once.

_ Guess that was kind of dumb on my part,  _ George thought.

The universe had failed so many people so many times. Why did he think that he would be different? Out of everything George wanted to believe in, he wanted to believe in true love the most. Soulmates didn’t exist but love itself did and George knew that. But wasn’t life just a cycle of love and loss?

Love and loss, love and loss, that was the cycle everyone had to follow. You would fall in love with someone and then you would go your separate ways if it didn’t work out. That was always George’s fear. Falling in love and then losing that person he had fallen for. That was a big reason why George avoided using the term love. He didn’t want to say he loved someone just to lose them.

He sighed, thoughts swarming his mind. He couldn’t stay in my dorm for any longer. George was somehow in physical pain from all my thoughts. He picked up a book and left my dorm room. I walked down the stairs and found my way to the main building. The lobby was on the first floor just at the entrance.

He smiled remembering how he had walked into this building for the first time a few years back. This would be his last year walking through the building before he graduated. It was nice to remember.

The lobby was George’s safe space. It was a quiet place to read and he liked hanging around the area. He sat down on one of the couches, the lobby practically being empty. It was quiet for a few minutes as George settled onto one of the couches but as soon as he was going to start reading, loud voices could be heard from around the corner. “Seriously?” He mumbled under his breath, annoyed. He had just sat down and there were already people coming. George watched the corner just as three guys came into view. They all looked to be Juniors. He rolled his eyes and focused back on his book in an attempt to ignore them.

  
  
  


Being an upperclassmen, George always knew about the new students. This year was no different. There was a mass text in his group chat warning everyone of this new Freshman. Apparently at orientation he was being arrogant. Bad, who was one of George’s friends, had tried to talk to the underclassmen but he refused to talk to him. George didn’t care for a decent amount of things but that was mainly because he wasn’t easy to irritate. “Hey, George!” George was startled by the female voice and almost dropped his book. He looked up only to be met with Minx. Minx was nice but she wasn’t a force to be reckoned with.

“What’s up?” He asked the younger girl. Minx was only a bit younger than George but he gladly held it over her head. “I'm having a party this weekend to introduce the Freshman to everything. Are you gonna come?” She smiled as wide as she could, teeth showing. 

“You guys do recall me saying I’m not big on parties, correct?” George commented carefully. He wasn’t a big fan of large groups in general but parties were his least favourite things. “Come on George! We’re seniors. You have avoided every party since we were Freshman but you’re not getting out of this one.” Minx said. “It’s at 9 pm on Friday.” And just like that, she abandoned George in the common area. George sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He would feel guilty if he didn’t go but at the same time he knew he wouldn’t be doing anything at the party. George opened his book to the first page but just as he did, he received a call. He groaned in annoyance and looked at the caller ID which read  _ Bad.  _ “What?” George questioned slightly annoyed that he hadn’t made any progress in his book.

“George! Come to the cafe down the street from campus! Wilbur and I are already here!” George could hear Bad’s smile through the phone and he sighed. “Alright. I’ll be there in a bit.”

George’s only real friends were Wilbur and Bad. Bad was the oldest of the three, following Wilbur and finally, George. George had been friends with them since freshman year and he liked the little group they formed.

George stood up and placed the book into a bag he had brought with him and began walking towards the cafe.

He got there fairly quickly and opened the door to the small cafe, a small bell ringing above his head. As soon as he stepped inside, the strong smell of coffee filled his nose. Bad and George weren’t coffee fans but Wilbur was basically addicted so the cafe became their regular meetup spot. George heard the voices of his friends and quickly approached the table they were sat at, settling into the seat directly next to Bad.

“There’s gogy!”

George blinked before giving Bad a strange look. “Gogy?”

“A nickname. I have the g pass.” Wilbur smirked at George who sighed in response.

“Did you hear about Minx’s party she’s having?” “How could I not? She asked me not too long ago. Can’t wait to miss out on another party.”

While George wasn’t into parties, Wilbur most definitely was. Wilbur was an extrovert who was always up for a good party ever since freshman year. He had tried to drag George to parties before but George refused and even threatened Wilbur with the wrath of his father Phil, who was a teacher at the college.

“George, dude, you’ve skipped out on every single party that’s ever been thrown.”

“Yeah, and?”

George wasn’t seeing a problem.

“Don’t you wanna live a little? You’re spending all of your time in your room studying for something that you already know like the back of your hand! You play minecraft with us  _ sometimes  _ but you spend more time coding than anything else.”

“Yes, I have priorities. What are you getting at?”

Wilbur took a deep breath and looked over to Bad. Bad was in between of the three. He was an ambivert and sometimes joined Wilbur at parties and sometimes stayed home to play minecraft with George. Bad shifted in his seat and sighed, “Wilbur’s right George. You’ve missed out on a bunch of things. It’d be nice to have you come with us the day of the party.” George held back a scoff and groaned. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“George, just come with us! Minx thinks you're cute so it would make her day-” “Minx thinks I’m  _ cute _ ?” George asked in disbelief. “Oh shit- yeah,” Wilbur gave an awkward laugh as George groaned in annoyance once more. “C’mon George. What’s the worst that could happen?”  _ So many things.  _ George sighed before giving his final words on the matter, “I’ll think about it.”

  
  
  


George was regretting all of his life choices. How could he give Wilbur’s offer any consideration? Something was bound to go wrong.

He approached his first class of the day and sat down in the far back as he normally would, waiting for the time to pass. Normally George would have paid attention but today he just couldn’t stop thinking about what happened.

The brunette had never given parties a chance so for all he knew, they were actually fun and he really was missing out.

Before George knew it, his class was over and he was heading back to his dorm. Bad was surely waiting for him and would most likely continue to attempt and persuade George in accepting the invitation.

What George didn’t expect on his peaceful walk, was to be shoved by a blonde man.

The shove was hard and it felt as though it was intentional. George growled slightly but made no attempt at speaking up. “Watch where you’re going next time…” The blonde said, causing George to look up and scoff.

“Excuse me?” The blonde turned around at George’s voice and George's dark brown eyes met eyes that were a dark yellow colour. “Did I stutter?” He glared down at George. George immediately noticed the height difference between the two. George was 5’8 while this guy was around 6’3. If George was to get into a fight, he would surely lose. George sighed. “Fine. I’m  _ sorry _ .” he said sarcastically. The blonde scoffed and continued walking. George noticed two guys following close behind, one that had pink hair and was laughing alongside the blonde and a noiret who gave George an apologetic look.

George decided to ignore it and head back to his dorm where he was met with Bad, laying on his bed, phone in hand. George needed a break from everything and anything would suffice.

“Hey-”

“I’m going.”


	2. Friend

George couldn’t help but regret his decisions. He had agreed to go to some stupid party because he was annoyed and frustrated. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was currently sat at a lecture that was in a smaller classroom than the rest. The class was also smaller.

George always sat near Minx since they shared a few classes. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Wilbur said about her. She thought he was cute. He wasn’t sure how to react to that because it was something he had always gotten in life. Someone called him cute and he would simply ignore it because it didn’t matter to him. He had never had a girlfriend and he preferred it that way.

“Hey,” Minx whispered, catching George’s attention. George turned to look at her and saw the smile on her face. “I heard you’re going to my party?” Minx asked cautiously. George nodded slightly. “Yeah uh— Will convinced me.” Minx smiled slightly. She was always a loud person but when it came to George, she tried to monitor herself. “How about—” “Minx. Stop chatting with George.” Minx looked over at their professor and growled, “I’ll stop when I want to, you daft shit head!” She yelled. The professor blinked and rolled his eyes before continuing with what he was teaching.

Minx took a deep breath and smiled at George once again, “so, George, I know you’re already coming but...do you wanna be my date to the party?” George wasn’t sure how to respond. “I-” “He would love to!” George flinched as he looked to his left, Wilbur sitting down. Wilbur wasn’t in this class but often snuck in and hung out with George.

“Wouldn’t you George?” Wilbur smiled as George sighed and forced a smile, nodding. Minx smiled and turned to pay attention to the professor while George silently judged Wilbur.

  
  


Class ended and George followed Wilbur out. “Why did you tell her that?” George hissed. Wilbur shrugged. “Cause she won’t be screaming at me the day of the party? Why else?”

George crossed his arms as he lightly bumped into someone. George looked up and saw the noiret who followed the other two boys from the day before. George didn’t think it could get any worse but boy was he wrong. What George didn’t expect was for the boy to smile at him and begin to speak, “you’re that guy from yesterday!” Wilbur slowed down, eventually stopping beside George as he stared the noiret down. The noiret had to be two inches taller than George and he wore a white t-shirt with a flame on it over a long black sleeved shirt. George also noticed the bandana that kept his hair out of his face but it was doing a pretty poor job of it.

“Yeah? Sorry, are you gonna yell at me like your friend did?”

He shook his head in response. “Sorry about Dream. He’s normally nice, he was just in a bad mood yesterday. I’m Sapnap by the way!”

George nodded, “George.” He paused before asking the one thing on his mind, “is your name really  _ Sapnap  _ shook his head, smile never faltering. “My real name's Nick. Sapnaps just a nickname.” George could feel Wilbur standing behind him and he eventually moved to the side. “Okay uh- Will, this is Sapnap apparently. I bumped into his friend yesterday. Sapnap this is-” “Wilbur Soot! Aspiring musician!”

It was moments like these where George wished Wilbur wasn’t so extroverted.

“Are you a Freshman? I haven’t seen you around before.” 

“Yep. I’m assuming you’re a Senior and George is a…” Sapnap looked at George as if that would help him figure it out. “I’m also a senior.” “You look a bit young to be a senior if I’m being honest.”

George shrugged, “I get that a lot. I finished school a year early so I should be a Junior but I’m not.” “So how old are you?” “I’m 21.”

Sapnap nodded. He ended up joining Wilbur and George on their walk back to George’s dorm. Him and Wilbur seemed to be hitting it off really well.

“So, Sapnap, why was your friend in a bad mood yesterday and why did he take it out on me?” George asked, still bitter about the whole encounter. They entered the small dorm and Sapnap sat down on the couch beside Wilbur. “He went through a breakup recently so he hasn’t been in the best mood...But I promise he’s a good guy!”

Nothing that Sapnap said could change George’s mind on his friend.

“So Sapnap, you ever been to a college party?” George’s eyes widened. “Are you gonna invite him to Minx’s party?” Wilbur shrugged. “Why not?” “I have been to one college party before but it wasn’t that fun.” Wilbur smirked at Sapnap, “Well, you haven’t been to our college parties yet.”

  
  
  


Sapnap hung out at the dorm for a few more hours. He began growing on George but George couldn’t stop thinking about his friend.  _ Dream  _ was his nickname. Sapnap wouldn’t tell George his actual name. The third guy who George saw with them was a guy named Techno. Sapnap insisted that it was his real name but George wasn’t sure how much he believed that.

When Sapnap left, George felt a bit sad. Sapnap was a genuinely fun guy and he would’ve been George's first friend in college besides Bad and Wilbur.

“It sucks that he’s a Freshman.” “Why? You into him?” George stopped and stared at Wilbur as if he was insane, causing the older to laugh. “Definitely not. He feels like a brother to me. It sucks because we’re seniors. We won’t see him on campus too often.” “And that’s why I got his number.” Wilbur was always three steps ahead. He gave George Sapnap’s number and George quickly texted Sapnap to let him know who he was, receiving a  _ yo it’s sapnap! That’s crazy!  _ In response.

“I know you don’t know party etiquette but dress nice. Don’t wear whatever you’re wearing.” George looked down at his clothes. A plain blue shirt with some dark blue jeans and black shoes. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” George questioned, genuinely confused. “So many things.”

George shoved Wilbur slightly who smiled in response. The door behind them opened and George watched as Bad smiled at the two. “Hi Wilbur!”

Bad joined the two on the couch and they began talking. They had an unlikely friendship and it didn’t make sense. Bad was outgoing and very kind, he also never swore. Wilbur was loud and chaotic and swore very often. George was quieter and mostly kept to himself.

Even if they had such an unlikely friendship, George cared about them a lot. They were like the brothers he never had.

“I met a Freshman named Skeppy!” “What’s with these Freshman having these strange nicknames?” George asked, somewhat confused. “I’m not sure.” Bad shrugged and continued talking about his new friend. It made George smile.

Maybe this semester wouldn’t be too bad.


	3. Alone

“George, George!”

George looked up from his laptop to see Sapnap standing over him. Ever since he met Sapnap. He had been over more often and hung around George a lot. He liked playing minecraft so he would join Wilbur and Bad playing Minecraft sometimes.

“What, Nick?” George asked. Sapnap had given George permission to call him by his real name so George regularly switched between the two. “You have to get off your laptop. The party is  _ tonight _ .” George shrugged. “And?” “You said you would come with us! Don’t make me carry you there.” George looked up at Sapnap at the threat. “I can just say I felt sick or something.” Sapnap shook his head and tore the laptop away from George's grasp.

“Sap! Come on! It’s just one party!” “And from what I’ve been told, I’ve been to more parties than you.”

George stayed silent.

“Come on George! If you don’t like it I’ll drive you back home,” Sapnap offered, frowning slightly. George took a second to consider the offer before moving to stand up. “Get out of my room. I’ll be out in a bit.” Sapnap smiled and left, laptop still in hand.

George changed his blue shirt into a baby blue shirt that went over a white collared shirt. His dark blue jeans were replaced with light brown jeans. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He could dress nice when he wanted to, he was just too busy most of the time.

He left his room and spotted Sapnap on the couch. “Let’s go.”

  
  
  


Sapnap and George arrived at Minx’s house ten minutes later. When they entered the house, George noticed that it was already full of people. The yard seemed to be the worst part. Close to a hundred people it seemed.

“Woah, George,” George heard Wilbur whisper into his ear which caused him to jump and blush. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” George asked. Wilbur let out an evil laugh. “So many things. You actually tried with your clothes for once.” George crossed his arms. “Believe it or not, I can actually dress nice.” “I believe it.”

Wilbur and George spoke for a few minutes before Minx noticed George's arrival. “Oy, George! You look pretty!” Minx complimented. “Uh, thanks.” George replied awkwardly. “Let’s chat in a bit!” She offered before turning to greet other guests. “What’s with her?” “It’s a big party. She has to keep track of everyone.”

George looked around the party in an attempt to see if he knew anyone else but his eyes stopped on the man Minx was talking to. George’s breath hitched when their eyes met.  _ Dream.  _ Dream’s blonde hair looked messy but in a nice way. His dark yellow eyes pierced into George. The lighting didn’t do him justice but George could just barely see the light freckles that were scattered across his face. He wore a black hoodie with ripped black jeans. George should’ve looked away but he was almost drawn in. It was a weird feeling but he liked staring at him.

“George, over here!” George snapped out of the intense stare and found bad waving him over to the kitchen. George gave Dream one last look before making his way to Bad. George wasn’t sure how long he was staring at the man but he did know that Wilbur abandoned him during that time. At least he had Bad now.

“H-Hey.” George said, realising the kitchen had a lot of unfamiliar people who eyed George curiously. “You made it! I thought you would bail on us,” Bad replied.

Bad continued to speak to George but he could hardly hear him over the loud music. Bad said something that George didn’t catch and soon left George standing in the kitchen. The kitchen cleared out a lot more as the minutes passed and soon, there were only two people left. George moved over to the nearest wall and allowed his knees to give out as he slid down and sighed. It was all so overwhelming. George felt a gaze on him and sighed, “will you stop looking at me?” He asked, refusing to look at whoever was staring. “You don’t seem like a party person.” George’s cheeks flushed as he looked a few feet ahead of him and saw Dream standing there. “Yeah? Well I’m not. I’m only here because I fucking agreed when I was in a bad mood.”

Dream raised an eyebrow at George. 

Silence settled between the two and George groaned. “You’re not saying anything.” “I don’t know what to say?” “You can say literally anything to make this less awkward or you can leave the kitchen cause I’m gonna wait the party out here.” George glared at him. “I’m not leaving. I don’t like parties either.”

George stared down at his feet, “you seem like the person who would like them though?” “You can’t really assume that when you don’t know me.” “All I know is your name and that’s because we’re both friends with Sapnap.” George responded.

“You’re friends with Sapnap?”

“Yeah. He actually apologized when he bumped into me.”

“I hardly bumped into you.” George could practically hear Dream’s eyeroll. “And if you know my name then why don’t you just say it?” “Okay,  _ Dream. _ ” George looked up at stared down Dream who’s face became one of shock and slight annoyance. “That’s not my actual name though.” “Well he didn’t tell me your actual name.”

The atmosphere around the two tensed as they continued to stare at each other.

Dream sighed dramatically and began walking over to George who blinked up at him. “What are you doing?” Dream slid down the wall and sat right next to George, “what does it look like I’m doing?”

George’s face felt warm as he looked away from Dream. His heart was racing and he could feel Dream’s warmth so close to him. It felt almost suffocating.

“Did Sapnap tell you anything else about me?” Dream questioned, speaking up. George shook his head. “Only your name.”

George closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He could feel the vibrations of the music. It felt nice.

“What’s your name?” George’s eyes opened at that question and he turned to look at Dream but he soon realised Dream was closer to him then he thought. Their faces were a few inches away from each other and George’s face burned even more. Dream’s face flushed ever so slightly as he moved back a bit and cleared his throat. George continued to stare before remembering the question that was asked. “Uh- George.”

George’s entire body felt hot with the way Dream was staring at him. He couldn’t quite figure out the look in the blonde’s eyes but he knew that it made his stomach stir.

Something about Dream’s stares was just so...George couldn’t figure out the word. Everything about Dream felt so different. George stared back at Dream just as intensely as Dream stared at him. The heat continued to grow and George took a quiet breath, finally realising it.

Dream’s stare was  _ arousing.  _

He stared down at George like he was prey and George didn’t hate it. “So-” “George!” George and Dream both looked away and stared at the door of the kitchen, Sapnap standing there. “Oh, you’re- both here.” Sapnap said, somewhat confused. George stood up rapidly, Dream following behind soon after. “George um, Bad’s looking for you and Dream. Dream nobody’s looking for you but I found you.” George laughed awkwardly while Sapnap walked farther into the kitchen, checking the fridge. George was about to leave when he felt a hand wrap around his waist, drawing him closer than before. Everything felt so hot with Dream’s body pressed up against his. The heat spread through his entire body. He could feel Dream breathing down his neck which sent shivers down his spine. “I know you’re feeling it too. Meet me upstairs in 20 minutes.” Dream’s voice was low and made George’s mind foggy. It was addicting. George panted ever so slightly as Dream let go and moved to talk to Sapnap. George stood still for a second, realising all the heat and blood had rushed south. He finally left the kitchen in search of his friends but couldn’t stop thinking about Dream’s words.

_ 20 minutes…. _


	4. dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been really busy but i don't want to abandon this story! Also I'm not the best at writing smut since I haven't written it in 3 years so bare with me lol- Next chapter will hopefully be out in a week <3

George stood with his friends nervously. He kept fidgeting and checking his phone, hoping the 20 minutes would go by fast. He kept spotting Dream around the party. George would leave lingering looks as Dream would smirk and walk to another place. Currently, George was in the living room.

“George, Will, Bad!” Minx’s voice cut through the music easily and caught the three boys’ attention.

“We’re playing truth or dare upstairs.” Wilbur laughed softly. “What are we 13?” “We might as well unless you fuckers wanna just stand around the entire night.”

Wilbur looked over to Bad who nodded before looking at George. George was still lost in thought.

_ Ten more minutes… _

“George!”

George pulled his head up and saw they were all staring at him. He laughed awkwardly, “sorry, I spaced out.” “Minx is asking if you wanna play truth or dare upstairs?” George took a second to think before sighing and running a hand through his hair. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, let’s go.”

What George didn’t expect was for Dream and Sapnap to be a part of the group. 

The group consisted of Wilbur, Bad, Dream, Sapnap, Minx, a Freshman named Niki, techno, and George. George’s heart began to race when he saw Dream once again. He was sitting on what seemed to be Minx’s bed, Sapnap sitting right next to him, talking about something that Dream paid no attention to.

George felt a hand grab his arm as he was pulled to a desk chair. Wilbur motioned for George to sit down and he did. “Has a girl caught your eye?” Wilbur asked teasingly. George tried to make out a sentence but all his words came out jumbled.

Someone did catch George’s eye but it wasn’t a girl.

“I’m just- overwhelmed.” George exclaimed, face turning a light pink shade. Wilbur nodded in a sarcastic way, almost to say he didn’t believe George. Why did he have to be so good at reading people?

George kept eyeing Dream from the side, hoping nobody caught his stare. Minx took a deep breath and spoke up, catching the attention of everyone involved in the game, “Listen up! We’re gonna play Truth or Dare! Sit in a circle on the floor or don’t, I don’t care.” Everyone stood still for a minute before Wilbur moved to sit on the floor. Soon, they were all sat in the middle of the room waiting for Minx to start the game.

“Will, you go first.” Minx smirked.

Wilbur rolled his eyes but looked around the circle. “Blonde bitch-” “My name is Dream,” Dream said bitterly. “Dream? Yeah, alright,” Wilbur said going with it. Dream’s eyes wandered to George as Wilbur thought about something he could say for either response. George's face flushed as they continued to stare at each other. George could barely hear Wilbur’s words. His voice was muffled. When George saw Dream respond, he tuned back into the situation and listened to Wilbur’s response.

“I dare you to down this as fast as you can.”

Wilbur’s expression was smug as if he had just dared Dream to do something he could never accomplish. He held out an unopened can of alcohol and handed it over to Dream who shrugged and opened it with ease. He made eye contact with George once more as he began to drink it. Wilbur leaned in slightly, phone in hand. Wilbur watched the numbers slowly go up. He was timing him. And before Wilbur spoke again, Dream released the drink from his mouth and held it in his hand, turning it over to showcase that it was empty. Wilbur quickly stopped the stop watch, grin faltering. “Holy fuck, 7 seconds flat?” Wilbur looked over at Dream like he was amazing. “I just swallow fast.” Dream said, eyeing George who rested his face in his hands to hide the blush that kept getting worse.

“Dream’s next, right?” Wilbur asked. Minx nodded.

Dream pretended to be looking over everyone who was sitting around the circle, eyes eventually stopping on George. George took a deep breath, ready to answer. “Sapnap.”

_ What?  _

George turned to look at Sapnap who sat up straight. “Yessir.” “Truth or dare?” George’s hands were shaking. He couldn’t get his thoughts straight. Sapnap answered Dream and the game continued as George sat lost in thought.

_ It delayed the inevitable. What’s Dream gonna do to me? What’s gonna happen? _

In reality, George knew what he wanted from Dream. He wanted Dream to take control. Use George like he was nothing more than a toy. George didn’t know the boy that well but he could tell he didn’t like George that much. Maybe that would affect what he would do?

George wanted Dream to call him a slut.

Use him.

Choke him until he couldn’t breathe.

His mind was racing with thoughts.  _ I don’t want to-  _ “George, truth or dare?” And just like that, it was back to Wilbur. George looked up and sighed. “Dare, I guess.” George shifted when he saw the smirk on Wilbur’s face. “We’re already acting like kids by playing truth or dare so...George. I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Dreamie other there.” George blinked.  _ What? _

“Bu- Wai- No!” George blushed as he watched Dream stand up. “Let’s just do it quickly.” Dream said in an annoyed tone. George sighed and stood up, following Dream out of the room. “There’s a closet next to the bathroom, have fun!” Wilbur called out.

And just like that, Dream pulled George into the closet. Growling softly into his ear. “I’m kind of glad he dared us to do this…” “Oh yeah?” George said, trying to keep his composure. The closet was dark but a bit of the outer light shone in through the crack of the door. Dream's large hands rested on George’s waist pulling him closer. “This isn’t what I had in mind but It’ll do.”

George looked up at Dream, about to ask what he had in mind but was cut off by a rough kiss. Dream gripped George’s waist roughly as George's hands made their way into his messy blonde hair, pulling the two closer than before.

Dream bit George’s bottom lip and George opened his mouth with a whine. Dream’s tongue entered George’s mouth, exploring carefully. They stayed like that for a few more moments before George pulled away to catch his breath, a string of saliva connecting the two. George breathed heavily as Dream kissed his neck and began biting down on the sensitive skin. “D-Dream,” George moaned quietly. Dream hummed, slowly falling down on his knees and ending up face to face with George’s erection. “I didn’t even do much and you’re already this hard. Unless...you’ve been thinking about this since you left?” Dreams' words contained an edge to them which made George’s knees feel weak. 

“Y-You just mentioned it before and I couldn’t stop thinking about it and-” Dream glared at George who stopped rambling in a second. “Stop talking.” Dream brought his hands to George’s pants and slowly undid them. He pulled them down painfully slowly, making George whine. “Dreaamm…” “Shut up, slut.”

Dream palmed George’s hardon through his boxers causing George's breath to become shallow.

He pulled off George's boxers swiftly causing the boy to squeak as he felt the cold air hit his aching dick. Dream was working slowly yet fast as he took hold of George’s dick and began pumping it slowly. He brought the tip up to his lips and gave an experimental lick. George couldn’t help but moan at the sight. Dream was on his knees in front of him, licking his tip. Dream held eye contact with George as he swallowed him down. George brought a hand up to his mouth to muffle the long moan that left his mouth. Dream had no gag reflex and began bobbing his head with ease while George was falling apart above him.

George brought the hand that wasn’t on his mouth to Dream’s hair to guide him. George let sweet noises fall from his mouth which only made Dream go faster. He was bobbing his head and pumping the older man easily. George couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy. He couldn’t take his mind off of the skilled mouth around him. George’s hips involuntarily thrusted forward. Dream’s hand gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises and the thought was almost enough to pull him over the edge. George was close and thrusted into Dream’s wet mouth once more. Dream let out a quiet moan which caused George to feel vibrations. “Dream!” He cried with a moan, pushing Dream as far as he could, cumming inside of Dream’s mouth. George let out ragged breaths as he let go of Dream’s hair, the younger pulling off.

George blushed furiously as he watched his cum drop down Dream’s mouth, down to his chin. He liked this image and wanted to save it forever. Dream wiped his chin and stood up. “We should head back.” “Wait! What about you?” George said, motioning to the tent in Dream’s pants. “I said this isn’t what I planned so we’ll wait until next time. Let’s go,” He said, smirking down at George who blushed.  _ There’s gonna be a next time… _

George pulled his boxers and pants back up and followed Dream out of the closet back to the circle where the group was still playing truth or dare. “Oh hey Dre- We forgot about you guys.” Sapnap snickered. Dream shook his head, “I’m heading home. Take this idiot back.” Dream said shoving George slightly into the room. “I’ll see you back home Sap.” He waved and left just like that.

George sat back down in the circle next to Wilbur this time. Wilbur smirked but didn’t say anything. “What?” George whispered. “Your pants are unzipped.”


End file.
